The invention relates to a method of applying fluid, pasty or plastic substances, especially thermoplastics, to a substrate, in which the substance is melted, heated and applied via an outlet slit of a perforated cylinder to the substrate, which is then lifted off from the cylinder, as well as to an apparatus herefor.
An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift 2,638,307.
The object of the present invention is to disclose further improvements for the application of the molten substance to the substrate and to influence the coating quality in a favorable manner.